denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Honma
Honma (혼마, Honma) is a character in Denma. Summary He's a Security Department agent. His pupils are white and scleras are pink. So his look remind readers to Nasty Jade. He has beard. Biography In A Catnap (77) - Ch.399, Max asks to the Security Department members that they can guard the Palace with him, but he's rejected. At this time, he's volunteering to join Max's team. When the Duke calls to Max, he also guarding the Palace. He comes to Max. Max says staying with me won't really help with his resume. He says his name is Honma. Max says he's a Hyper-Quanx and asks what can he does besides teleporting. He says it's so basic that he's embarrassed to tell Max. While talking to him, Max sees a sight which is the prisoners, including Hades and Haaken are arrive in front of them. Hades asks did Max know they were going to be here. Max says the information network of the Security Department won't miss a simple plan like this. Blue skin says he used his detecting ability and there're only them who're Quanxs in the area, so that's strange. Hades says Max did plan a surprise party when they show up like this, but they already know where he's patrolling via the Internal Affairs network. At this time, Abigail and June appear in front of Hades. He reflected cube, and he says he has the ability to reflect all the attacks against him and return them to the user. Max says he doesn't remember seeing that ability from the profiles of the Security Department team. He says he's an unofficial member of the the Security Department, and the Duke has ordered to help Max and he's from the White Police Guards. Blue skin says the prisoners have to get out of the Palace now because the search team will be here soon. He says Max don't ask for any more backup because the things will get more complicated, and he can take care of the prisoners by himself, and the Duke wants him to take all the credit for this. He says there won't be any more help on their side so they don't run away. Blue skin says their goal is to get out of the eight universe without wasting their energy, and even if they don't call for help once they start crashing, people will be coming in from everywhere. Bomb guy says they should retreat and wait for another opportunity, but Haaken says it's clear that they already know what their goal is because they're here, and it they wait for another opportunity, they'll have to face more guys. Haaken flies at him, but he reflects so he backs to him. He overlaps Hades' one hand with his one hand through intangibility ability, and says he'll be teleporting with him now. Abigail shoots a bullet which isn't a lead bullet, but he reflects this, causing him to have the same wound as another him. He thinks his other job is to help the ugliest escaped prisoner. Abigail says he wasn't aiming him. He says the explosion ability that he saw in their profile was this, so he has to go down. But Hades says he did said he need to be following him around. After he answered that no, he beats to Hades and says crazy dog is in his league, and he can't treat him like this for sharing a few words with him because he's a combat Quanx from the White Police Guards. He grabs Hades by the throat, and says he's trying to help him escape right now. Rami meets he and Hades. He says to shaman, Rami that, it's too dangerous here. Rami says where he's standing on is connected to the kids playground and her brother is waiting for her down there, and he's from the church's headquarters or something, so he can help her. Rami says she just lost her youngest sister from terrorism at the Palace and if she lose her last brother here. Hades thinks he was acting tough at all and he's listening to girl's whining, and he uses Cube for Rami. Hades says he's swayed by that little shaman girl. He angry and says he'll kill Hades right now if he doesn't remove the Cube, because she has nothing to do with them. The Cube is getting smaller and smaller. Hades says he thinks he's falling in love, because he said he's helping his escape but he's holding him. He says that's to protect Hades from other threats. After the arrest, Hades says he'll remove the Cube if he let him punch him once because he made him feel so humiliated when he beat him up and he really didn't like his reflecting ability, and he punches him. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, this is an ornament representing Honma's inner side. At this time, when Yahwah's pattern appeared on his face. And he says Hades is dirty piece of organic chunk. In God's Lover (6), Yahwah says Randolph and another people is just a pile of toxic waste. In original version of God's Lover (6), Yahwah says, Randolph and another people is dirty piece of organic chunk. Hades removes Cube and holds Rami, and he says he should tell his noble master that whatever he's up to doesn't try to take advantage of this if it goes well. And Hades teleports to somewhere. Max says Haaken is done, but Haaken says he's in his dream. At this time, he appears and says it's not a dream but a reality that will hit Haaken in seconds. Max catches Haaken's ankle. He penetrates Haaken and Bomb guy. Haaken says he doesn't like how it feels. He says they should still if they don't want to be penetrated, and he'll pin them into the wall like Blue skin. The Internal Affairs is appears, and the Director says they'll handle the rest because they'll be sent to Internal Affairs prison anyway. At this time, Bomb guy uses Explosion ability. He flees with Max, and he thinks he caught them off guard. Hades takes Rami up and appears, and he says the Transcriptome barrier is off now so that means it's a chaos. Hades is disappears, and a Transcriptome is appears. Balack sees Blue skin and thinks he should pick him up, but Max aims to him, so he beats him. Gatsu tries Bang to Transcriptome, but he sees he flees with Max. Hades says to Bomb guy that, Rami is their hostage and it worked against the guy who reflected things so they'll use her till they get out of here. In the cafe, Max sees the Internal Affairs team just opened up their network to the public. He gives a coffee to Max. At this time, Internal Affairs says the Transcriptome controller is destroyed. Max and him go to somewhere. Max says the blowing up the controller was just a trap to lure the prisoners, in the Palace. Abigail says he want him to deal with Haaken because he can't do anything 'cause of him. At this time, Hades with Rami arrive. The Head Bishop says to Kanu that it's unlikely that there's something between the Duke and Hades because if there was, he wouldn't have deployed his White Police Guards whom he cherishes so much. People are avoid explosion by teleportation. Max says his power is only average among the White Police Guards so it's incredible. He explains to Max about the White Police Guards. White Police Guards was the best job for a Hyper-Quanx. When people become White Police Guards, the Duke gives them a shop that their family can make a living off of, which are chain stores of his business. Even if something goes wrong while they're on duty, their family can still make a living. Usually about a dozen stays by the Duke and the rest are sent off somewhere to work as a bodyguard for the Duke's business partners or the subcontractors. It reduces the financial burden on the Duke because they're paid at the field, they're supposed to bodyguard them, but actually, they keep their eye on them and make sure they don't do anything suspicious. White Police Guards are there to not only protect the Duke but also maintain his governance. Until there's the Duke's emergency call everyone is off to do his own duty. He says Max knew that already because he's being sponsored by the Duke. Max answers this is the first time a White Police Guard told him this. At this time, he finds the escaped prisoners. The Director of Internal Affairs is been sitting on the top of the Intersecting Space lid. and casting a spell. Then Hades, Abigail, see hallucinations. Bomb guy sees a dog and calls it's Navi. Balack sees Bomb guy and says he got him now, and he's throws an explosion. The explosion occurs and the hallucination ability breaks. He discovers Rami. At this time, a Transcriptome appears. The Transcriptomes surrounding them. He thinks he can't teleport into the Intersecting Space and he hope Hades didn't give up on here. Bomb guy hurts and looking for his dog Navi and says he can't see anything and it seems to blocked so he has to break through so he uses his explosion ability, and he beheaded by a Transcriptome. The Intersecting Space lid is broken by explosion, and they're fall in to the Intersecting Space. The Transcriptomes can't come inside. Blue skin says to Hades that he thinks they're almost done here and just one more swing will breaks the core. He thinks Hades is the only one that should escape, so he lies and abstracts Blue skin's attention and he breaks his the other hand of the fused hand and takes him to Max. He steps on the core and says he'll step aside if Hades let Rami go and he said he's only trying to help him. Hades refuses and says they're outnumbered and they can't even use their abilities the Intersecting Space. While he and Hades are confront each other, Rami bites Hades' arm and Abigail rushes and beats to him. After confirming that Rami is released, he overpowers Abigail and he gives Hades to an opportunity to break the core. Hades breaks the core. Hades says it's nothing happened. Gatsu says the space is dividing up now, and it's not what he imagined and it's very subtle. Gatsu explains that once they're in the Intersecting Space, they exist in multiple parallel universes at the same time, and simply put, this is the multiple dimension intersecting space of numerous spaces, and what he just destroyed what the tie that held the spaces together, as it's now destroyed, an individual "A" now exists in a multiple universes, as many as they're divided. Gatsu says Hades, in the universe eight will stay in universe eight as he's. Hades yells this isn't what he had in mind, and he wanted to spread his existence all over the universe and leave the universe eight for good. Gatsu says Hades will get his wish come true, and despite all that's happened and he's actually grateful, because they'll all get to live in those many universes, and if it's not universe eight, there's no reason for them to fight and they can make a fraternity in a completely new world while they're at it. At this time, the division has stopped. Gatsu says they're surrounded by the Transcriptomes so they're probably at universe eight. Hades angry and catches Rami, and he says he'll survive. He beats Hades and Rami lower her body. At this time, in the core, the glowing ball is appears. He steps Hades and says he let go of Rami and he told him that he'll help him. The glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and he, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is snowball and other people are run away. Abigail says maybe he poke it with his finger, see what happens. June says then Abigail can't pick his nose later. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. Gatsu thinks the glowing ball is seems to some sort of a counter-reaction from the emission waste still left on the tie. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing, and Abigail says he knew he should've just poked it. In the glowing ball, Hades' voice says he'll survive. His voice says Hades should leave Rami alone. That voices sound in people's heads. Rami's voice says Jay is in danger. The glowing ball is rising and growing, and Hades' voice is says. The glowing ball becomes Hades' shape. At first, the three merged body become Hades form, and his face is cracked open and he comes out of him. The Transcriptomes are come inside and the Intersecting Space barrier is lifted too. At this time, he form turns into Rami form. It seems that stronger will is taking the lead in the process of competition between wills. The will power position is Hades < he < Rami. Because he suppressed Hades and conceded to Rami, she became the highest will power position. Rami form is takes control of the Transcriptomes surrounding the Intersecting Space, and then rush out to save Jay. The Transcriptomes' face are turn into Hades, and Wine hair arrived and sees this. Thanks to it, the rest people inside the Intersecting Space are survive. Gatsu says to Max that Hades, he, Rami are must've been some sort of a fusion in the form of Mating and he can't explain how it works but of all the incidents that took place in an Intersecting Space, there have been ones with a similar outcome like this known as it. Max thinks the thing was clearly controlling the other Transcriptomes, and it has to be a Super-Transcriptome and he has only heard stories of, and there's only one way to overpower that abomination. Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome digs in the bottom. As Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome digs the bottom, its body gradually shrinks and regains her original shape, and she's naked, and there's blood in her hands. Finally Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome finds Jay, but he died in despair because the Emotion transferring bot's avatar is smiling. Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome hugs Jay's dead body and she cries. At this time, a Black Priest attacks Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome and Jay, so his body is disappeared by the explosion caused by the laser. But Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome recovers its body. The right side of the Super-Transcriptome's face is yet Rami and it bleeding, but the left side of its face is angry him. The Super-Transcriptome is attacked by one of the Internal Affairs, and its neck has cut off, but immediately after the attack, its neck is attached again so virtually no effect. The concentrated attacks of the Internal Affairs fall on the Super-Transcriptome, but it blocks by the Cube. The Super-Transcriptome says they're stupid Quanxs. Because Quanxs didn't help Rami except him. Max sees the Super-Transcriptome and Transcriptomes and he surprises. Hades is disappears and he's appears. Ran appears with the Duke shape and interferes in his consciousness. The Duke orders he should keep Rami safe no matter what and he doesn't let Hades wake up from his dream and escape, and right there at the borderline between her consciousness and subconsciousness. The Duke says the borderline blurs when Rami's emotion is agitated, that's when Hades' self-awareness becomes clear, should he wake up from the dream and realize what's going on, he'll try to tear out of her body, so his new mission is he become a barrier, and he could push him out and his attributes might be shown on the surface that would only prove that he's doing a good job. Ran thinks an absolute obedience of a hyper combat Quanx and the White Police Guards has a hundred of them so that's terror itself, and that alone is more than enough reason to eliminate the Duke. Ran is plans to use Yahwah as the avatar for the new Super-Transcriptome. Abigail from the Universe seven says as the Intersecting Space dissipated, he came to exist in the Universe seven due to space division. At this time, he comes out for a while. In 1. A.E. (7), in the universe thirteen, Intersecting Space Bureau, the one person is all ready to cross over. The person is the only one who survived out of everyone from the universe eight. It means that he from universe thirteen is dead. Quanx Abilities *Teleportation *Reflection **Attack Reversal **Power Reflection **Deflection *Penetration **Invulnerability **Teleportation Negation **Impale **Solid Merging *Liquid Mimicry? **Regenerative Healing Factor Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's a Security Department agent. His identity is that of a White Police Guards member who secretly dispatched by the Duke to assist Max. He has absolute loyalty to the Duke. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Honma is playable character. Unlike the game, the readers can't see him wearing the White Police Guards uniform. Quote *"You dirty piece of organic chunk..." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards Category:Church of Madonna